Bluejay
by BriBri518
Summary: Katniss Everdeen decided to keep the hunger games going.She,the President is hosting the 85th annual hunger games,but now her own daughter is called and there is nothing she can do about it.
1. Bad Beginings

"Primrue!It's time to go""I'll be down in a second mom!I just have to put up my hair up!"Primrue yelled as she scrambled to get her hair tie.

* * *

It was bright outside,snow lightly falling into her hair as she struggled to keep up with her stepped aside as she walked through,the president and her the blackbirds cawed,as the great clock chimed 2:00,the reapings. Katniss signed herself and Primrue in and told her to go her spot with the thirteen yearolds. Katniss stepped on stage and welcomed her friend had pin straight hair with neon pink,green, purple,and bright blue,with neon pink skin,and a neon dress with to much ruffles and way to puffy,she looked like a multi colored marshmallow."Thank you,Katniss!It is great to see you!''she exclaimed with a high edgy turning to the crowd."May the 85th annual Hunger Games reapings begin!Lets start with...hm...I think the girls should go first,after all ladies first."she said while she stuck her hand in to the ball reaching to the very bottom and picking up a name

"Oh dear,um...yes well''she stammered "Primrue Everdeen...come don't be shy."Primrue began climbing the stairs frantically looking for her mom and when she found her she wished she hadn't,for her mom was trying to hold in the tears but but they just kept Prim didn't hear anything else she was to scared to listen,until a boy her age walked on stage,she knew him,she played football with him once."MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!"Ethel's voice broke through her trance

* * *

"Oh my little Primrue!I'm sorry I can't make them change it!I'm soo sorry my little rose!Here take this it was mine"


	2. Your Chariot Awaits

"Jacob?"Primrue quietly said "Are you scared?" "Yes. I can't believe out of everybody in the district we get choose!"Primrue didn't say anything else and ate a biscuit.

Haymitch walked in the room with Peeta, Primrue's dad."Pa!"she got up and hugged him tightly.

That night Prim slept restlessly and woke multiple times, her mothers face when she heard he name was stuck in her mind and she couldn't get it dreams haunted her into a state of fear so strong that she hid under the next morning she trudged out and fell asleep on the table while eating her oatmeal. She woke with a start when she felt a finger prod her in the side, multiple times."wake up!"said a voice "please don't kill me!"she screamed and flung oatmeal in every direction."Hey calm down!"Jacob said quickly as he wiped oatmeal out of is mahogany colored hair "That wont help you much in the arena you know?"Primerue quickly got up and left the table and went silently into her room

"Why...why me?" she softly said between her violent gasps from tying not to cry"Why...does it have...to be me?"she said quieter then sat and wept for a minute when she realized she was being she got up "What do you want Jacob?'she said quickly trying to sound walked in and sat down "I want to go home too but we can't we were chosen-"she cut him off "Chosen?Jacob we were picked out of a bowl to be murdered!I'm running at the next stop I wont go" and she sat next him "You're crazy!You wouldn't make it a mile before they found-"he was cut off again " "Come with me!Please!Come and we can live in the woods,away from the districts and the peacekeepers." she pleaded and begged but she could see it was a no and she knew better then to run anyway but she didn't want to die for entertainment.

The train began to mutely slow as it came to a rest stop for fuel, Primrue got crouched at the exit door when a of a sudden she heard cheering."Oh...no i was too late i missed the rest stop."she said quickly and quietly.

The city was beautiful. Buildings towered high above their heads as they weaved through the ear splitting screams of the came a beautiful and weird machine that Primrue had only saw in pictures,it was a was ,was a and different, Primrue longed to see one and now she saw one but she didn't want to see one in these circumstances. As Primrue looked around she saw large buildings that touched the sky made out of material she's only heard about in books at were intimidating to her so large and magnificent their silver color gleaming in the sky,and reflections coming off the gigantic windows like mirrors."Come on don't be shy"a voice interrupted her thoughts a voice she didn't recognize at first but then her thoughts became clearer,it was Pa. His broken down voice speaking to her and his rough hand on her shoulder."Beautiful isn't it?"he said "We can't be late though so we'd best get moving. Primrue quietly turned around and climbed in and sat with a jolt next to Jacob as the machine began moving through the loud and weirdly dressed crowd. Primrue sat quietly throughout the whole ride and didn't look any where else but her hands in her they arrived at a building in the middle of the was the tallest building with pillars and balconys. A garden was placed in front of the building to male it more lively but the bright flowers didn't take away the lonely feeling in the plain building,covered with windows. A statue sat in the middle of the flowers bed with a bench next to that a pond with little multi-colored frogs filled the air with their voices,they sounded as lonely as the building looked.

Once inside it was a little more lively then the walked around in strange clothes with bizarre make up and of a sudden a man with the most normal hair and clothes out of the place began walking up to them,he moved quickly and with a purpose,to make them look wonderful and make people like them was there to help people of the Capitol find their favorite tributes. Primrue saw his mouth move but she at first heard no she listened carfully and picked his voice out from the other twenty people talking round the heard just enough to know his name and that he is working with her.

She found herself soon in a room with many different people who were picking at her every hair that was in the wrong they instructed her to stand and go into a brightly lit room and wait for Perri her as Primrue sat being plucked at unhappily and wordlessly Jacob sat talking with the helpers in the room,asking about what different things are telling them about home and asking general they all hugged hima nd wished him luck in the arena and sent him off to his room.


End file.
